Touchy
by BennieWaffles
Summary: Jace had anger issues because of a not so fun childhood. The only way he can really be calm is if he's with her. One-shot. Rated M. OOC. Clace. AH. AU.


**Touchy**

 **Sum: Jace had anger issues because of a not so fun childhood. The only way he can really be calm is if he's with her. One-shot. Rated M. OOC. Clace. AH. AU.**

 **A/N: I'm definitely not back yet, I have a shitload of tests coming up. But, ya know, it's weekend so I get to write at least a little bit. My test week starts Thursday, so I get two massive tests every day for five days. Which I have four times a year. The last one counts twice. Yay, Dutch school systems.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the one-shot.**

 **My recommendation for the day: Perfect by Ed Sheeran, or just his entire Divide album. Pure heaven. So good.**

 **Does anyone else just** ** _always_** **imagine Jamie Campbell Bower as Jace? I think he's just so hot** , **he's the perfect embodiment of Jace to me.**

 **By the by, some of this is in third person.**

 **Just to clarify, Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus live in the same house. Some friends come over to play games and sleep over. They don't** ** _all_** **live together.**

...

...

...

Jace was weird in her eyes from the start.

He was sarcastic, protective and very easily aggravated.

Of course, he was absolutely gorgeous, which was a big part in her getting a crush on him.

He had this sexy, messy, golden hair, tumbling over his forehead and over his eyes if he hadn't cut it in a while. Next thing, he was _muscled_. Like 6'3 of pure heaven on earth. Golden tan skin, a gorgeous six-pack and strong arms. Yet at the same time he was very graceful and quick. He wasn't bulky or anything, but lean-muscly. His face was just perfection; sharp, pronounced jawline with sharp cheekbones to cut a bitch and big golden eyes with long ass lashes. His nosy was thin and bony with a ring through the right side of it. And then there were his hands. Long, slim, bony pianists fingers, calloused with years of rough experiences. Hands of a fighter. Hands of a creator.

Okay, maybe she had had more than a little crush.

Maybe she'd already been in love with him, back then. Even though he was so mean to her.

It really all started to change when they played truth or dare one night.

...

...

...

Magnus looked around the room, at everyone's faces, thinking about whose night he should make/ruin.

And finally, his eyes landed on Jace.

It was this running thing that Clary and Jace were meant to be a couple in the friends group, even though Jace had expressed his dislike towards her many times.

Why did he dislike her? She frustrated him, apparently.

Which wasn't good, since he had severe anger issues.

''Jace. Truth or dare?''

He seemed suspicious. ''Dare...'' He carefully said.

 _Oh god,_ Clary thought.

 _Shouldn't've picked dare, ya idjit._

''I dare you to let Clary sit in your lap for the rest of the night, 'til we go to bed.''

Jace groaned, rolling his eyes.

''Seriously, Mags?''

Magnus ignored him. ''Go on, Biscuit. Hop onto loverboy's lap.''

Clary was blushing furiously, shaking her head defiantly.

Jace glared at her. ''Well come on then, Gingersnap. Let's get this over with.'' He grumbled.

The real reason why she frustrated him was because he couldn't identify his feelings for her, which was frustrating. He felt very strongly for her, but couldn't put a name on it—well, he _could_ , but he didn't want to; he was afraid to.

She got up, face red, and angrily plopped down in his lap.

All of a sudden, this _weird_ feeling came over him, like he sat down in a sauna or in a massage chair. His entire body relaxed, his heart started beating faster, yet calmer. He couldn't feel the blood pumping through his veins anymore like he usually could, he didn't feel that angry rush that he always had.

Instead, he had this pleasant adrenaline running through him, urging him to wrap his arms around her and hold her 'til he couldn't any longer. Kiss her— _fuck her_ —talk to her, comfort her.

All through the rest of the game, he could feel she was relaxed as well. She tried to stay rigid, but if she focused her attention on something else he could feel her relax completely.

At some point they changed positions, him sat completely relaxed like he would any day, but with his arms wrapped around her as she leaned against him, his chin propped onto her shoulder.

She got this overwhelming protected feeling, a warm feeling. She could feel his body heat all around her, making her feel comfortable and like she belonged there. He was so much bigger than her, his arms enveloping her and making her feel safe.

Sebastian was glaring at them, Jace at him.

Jace knew the dark haired boy'd always wanted to get in her pants, first. Looked like Jace was about to beat him to it.

As the game finished, they all went upstairs, to their seperate rooms. Except for Jace.

Instead, he lurked around the corner and watched Clary disappear inside a bathroom.

He waited until he heard the toilet flush and then moved to waited outside the door.

Soon after, she unlocked the door and walked out, but before she could go back to her room, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her into his room.

''Umm... Jace?'' She questioned him.

''Shut up.'' He grumbled, psuhed her onto his bed before crawling under the covers himself.

She laid rigid as he crawled against her, wrapping his arms around her and tangling her legs with his.

''Umm... Jace?''

''Shut _up_ , Gingersnap.''

''Okki.'' She squeaked.

After about fifteen minutes of him trying to sleep, she was still rigid.

''Go to sleep, Clary.''

She was beyond shocked. This was the first time he'd called her 'Clary' in months.

He untucked her head from underneath his chin, instead looking into her eyes.

''Sleep.'' He whispered, bumping her nose with his before putting his chin on her head again.

Reluctantly, she snuggled up against him, burying her face in his neck.

She felt safe again, warm and safe. Like nothing could get to her when she was in his arms.

...

...

...

When he woke up, he felt amazing. He felt warm and comfortable. He'd had the best sleep ever last night, no nightmares no nothing.

One thing he did notice was that his fingers were particularily warm, especially on his right hand.

Even more specifically his index and middle finger.

He opened his eyes to see a rigid Clary, let his eyes wander over his arm, to his elbow, to his forearm, to his hand—which was hidden beneath her panties.

 _Oh_.

Instead of face to face like they'd fallen asleep last night, he was now spooning her with his arms around her. One hand apparently felt like being naughty and had snuck into her panties.

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly, not moving.

''Jace, you awake?'' Her voice was very hesitant and shaky.

''Umm... Yeah.'' He grumbled in his husky morning voice.

He felt her clamp down around his fingers.

His boxers suddenly got a lot tighter.

His voice was always sexy and deep, but when she heard his husky morning voice a shiver went through her, right to her core.

He realized he could have a little fun with this.

''Can you—uh... You know...'' She stuttered out, her body shaking now, too.

''Sure.'' He grumbled in her ear.

He slowly pulled his fingers out—but not all the way. Instead, when they were barely in her, he pushed them right back in, wiggling a little and curling them slightly.

His other arm, which she was laying on top of, suddenly felt the need to join in. Or, _Jace_ felt that his other hand should join in. Because he was definitely enjoying this.

He buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking on her skin as his fingers steadily pushed in and out of her while his other hand rubbed slow circles over her clit.

She let out a breathy moan at his ministrations, wrapping her hand tightly around his upper arm, nails digging in to his biceps.

''N-not what I m-meant...'' She stuttered out.

''Do you want me to stop?'' He whispered in her ear, biting and tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

''N-no. Fuck no.''

He grinned against the skin of her neck.

''Good.''

...

...

...

Jace went into the kitchen first, barely sparing everyone a glance where they sat at the table.

He poured himself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, sitting down at one of the empty seats.

''Where Clary? She's usually up first.''

Jace stiffened slightly, but just shrugged as did everyone else.

Not very long after Izzy's comment, Clary walked into the kitchen with damp hair, wearing a loose hoodie and yoga pants.

He could _not_ pull his eyes away from her delicious behind.

He didn't know what it was, but ever since the night before he was completely obsessed with her. He just wanted to touch her, in every way. It calmed him down to the point where he almost believed his anger issues were nonexistent.

Clary poured herself a mug of coffee before moving to walk to the chair next to Jace's.

He instead grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

Everyone fell silent.

Clary put her mug down and leaned back against Jace, waiting for everyone's questions.

''So... Are you dating?''

Clary blushed bright red.

''No.'' Jace grumbled, feeling his blood pump through his veins. Not a good sign.

''Then why...?'' Magnus didn't need to elaborate for them to know what he meant.

Jace's mouth was pulled into a thin line, an obvious show of tension.

''She calms me.''

Everyone understood what it meant. Everyone knew about Jace's issues.

How could they not? He got angry a lot, and after a while they started to assume, anyway.

But Sebastian was a little behind.

''You can do a lot more to me than _calm_ me, Spitfire.'' Sebastian attempted to flirt with Clary.

Jace took in a sharp breath through his nose, bunching up the fabric of Clary's hoodie as he balled his fists.

''Hey...'' Clary whispered in his ear. She grabbed his hand, which seemed massive compared to her tiny hands, unballing his fist and intertwining their fingers.

He focused on the feel of her skin against his, her breath against the side of his face.

He could still feel his blood stream, but the rush of blinding anger had subsided.

He could get used to this.

...

...

...

He pushed her into his room, kicking the door shut behind them.

They finally had the house to themselves, he could finally make her moan as loud as he wanted.

He was kissing her wildly, tongues in an endless battle, hands touching, feeling everywhere they could.

Clothes flew through the room. He pushed her onto the bed, crawling over her.

He planted a kiss on her nose, then on her lips, kissing all the way down to her stomach until he reached the top of her panties.

He gently took the fabric between his teeth, tugging it down her legs and off.

She was breathing heavily, hands tugging at his hair as he came back between her legs.

He purposefully blew cold air over her heated cunt, pressing mean kisses on the insides of her thighs.

She was whimpering, begging for him to give her what she wanted.

So he did.

He circled her clit with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, nibbling her sensitive spot with his teeth.

She took in a sharp breath, moaning.

He replaced his mouth with his thumb, moving his tongue down to her slit.

He wasted no time, burying his tongue inside her, biting and licking where he knew she liked it.

She was a little too quiet for his liking, though. Probably because she had learnt to keep quiet, or else someone would hear.

He kept on going, hitting her sensitive spots which he knew to find like the back of his hand, until she was about to reach her peak.

Just then, he stopped.

She released a loud, whiny moan. His boxers became a lot tighter than they already were.

He pushed her to the middle of the bed, towering over her on his knees.

He clumsily pushed his boxers off, throwing them across the room carelessly.

Unhooking her bra, he gazing hungrily at her bare breasts.

''What do you want?'' He asked, huskily. Lust was clear in his voice.

''I want you to fuck me.'' She moaned, begging him with her eyes.

Grinning, he took her legs in his hand, lifting them over his shoulders.

To get a better angle, he put his hands on her hips and lifted them from the bed.

In one snap of his hips, he was buried deep inside her.

She released a high pitched moan as he immediately hit just the right spot.

He could play her better than the piano, knew exactly what to do and how.

He kept on fucking her with sharp snaps of his hips, pounding into her harshly.

She loved it, her mouth opened in a moan.

Everytime he pushed into her, she would shove a little further up the bed, her breasts bouncing.

He kept going, fingers and nails digging into her hips. She would have bruises the next day, secretly they both liked that idea.

She was so close to reaching her peak, with each snap of his hips she got closer.

''Hold on just a little longer, baby. Just a little longer.'' He grunted out.

She squealed as he hit a spot, deep inside her.

He always did this thing where he would make it increasingly difficult for her to hold on and wait for him.

This time, he began rubbing her clit like crazy, making her moan louder and louder.

But she was holding on, barely.

''Good job, baby. I'm almost there...''

Suddenly, he changed his angle and she couldn't hold on any longer.

They both came with a loud groan and a high pitched squeal.

He threw himself down beside her, putting his arms around her waist, breathing heavily.

''Fucking hell, babe. That was amazing.''

She giggled. ''Sure as fuck was.''

He grinned. ''Ready for round two?''

...

...

...

''Mornin'.'' Jace grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He moved to the coffee machine, turning it on for another load.

He got no response.

He turned around to see everyone staring with their jaws practically on the table.

''What?'' He asked, one eyebrow raised.

''Were you attacked by a fucking raccoon or something?!'' Isabelle asked, eyebrows raised.

''What do you-... _Oh_.''

He remember now, Clary scratching his back viciously as he pounded into her.

They loved marking each other, but it was dangerous seeing they were trying to keep it a secret.

Unconveniently, Clary walked in.

''Morni—'' Before she even got the chance to finish, Isabelle stood up, the chair squeaking against the ground as she shoved it back. She walked over to Clary defiantly and lifted up the redhead's shirt.

''Izzy what the fuck?!'' She yelled, pulling away from the determined raven haired girl.

But not before everyone saw the purple, hand-shaped bruises on her hips.

Everyone gasped.

'' _Oh my god, you two did the sexy!_ '' Magnus squealed.

''Oh, god.'' Jace sighed.

 **A/N: That was it! Cute lil' somethin' somethin'. I'm no good at actual lemons though, lol. Don't judge me too harshly, thank you.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, nonetheless.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Leave a review (there's supposed to be a heart there, don't know if it'll show up)**

 **Drop a fav :)**

 **Sorry for any typos!**


End file.
